Memories comes back
by ReaderTravel
Summary: Une jeune femme amnésique est sauvée par l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Mais ces derniers ne se doutent de rien, alors que des liens cachés les unis. Comment réagira-telle face à ses lourds secrets ? Retournera-t-elle à sa vie d'avant ou suivra-t-elle un nouveau chemin ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis une petite nouvelle sur le site, soyez indulgents avec moi please ;)**

 **Je vous propose donc une histoire sur One Piece qui met en avant l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers et tous les persos (à part mon OC) appartiennent bien évidemment au grand Oda-sama.**

Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre macabre

C'était une nuit calme. Le ciel renfermait l'obscurité la plus totale, les étoiles restant obstinément caché. Les seuls rayons de clarté étaient apportés par la lune presque ronde, et les quelques lampes du pont avant. Je soupirais pour la énième fois de la journée. J'étais de garde cette nuit à cause d'un imbécile heureux tête d'allumette qui était tellement bourré qu'il ne pouvait tenir son tour de garde. Je me posais contre la rambarde du Moby Dick et contemplais la mer aussi noire que le ciel.

\- Hey Marco !

Je n'eu pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que Thatch mon meilleur ami venait à ma rencontre.

\- Bah alors mon vieux, t'as encore plus une sale tronche que d'habitude.

\- Merci de ta sollicitude Thatch,

\- Mais je t'en pris je suis là pour ça, rigola-t-il. Plus sérieusement, t'es d'une humeur massacrante ces derniers jours.

Je soupirais. Effectivement j'avais été particulièrement dur avec mes frères ces derniers temps.

\- Je suis désolé. Je me sens sur la défensive.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison pourtant, on n'a pas subi d'attaque depuis un moment et tous se passe bien.

\- Je sais… Mais c'est comme si mon instinct me disait que quelque chose de grave est en train de se passer.

\- Ce serait ton type zoan qui te rendrait aussi sensible ?

\- Probablement.

Thatch me donna une grande tape dans le dos en me disant de ne pas m'en faire, et commença à s'éloigner. Je m'apprêtais à le suivre quand un reflet dans l'eau m'interpella.

\- Thatch ! Viens voir ça ! Yoi.

Il se retourna surpris mais lorsqu'il lu le sérieux dans mes yeux, il obtempéra et se retrouva à mes côtés en deux grandes enjambées. Accoudé à la balustrade nous observions la mer. Des morceaux de bois flottaient en suivant les oscillations de l'eau. Cela n'était jamais bon signe, un bateau avait dû être détruit. Mes craintes se confirmèrent lorsqu'en plus des débris, des corps sans vie apparurent.

\- Nom de dieu, murmura Thatch.

Les corps étaient dans un sale état, la bataille avait dû être violente. La mer semblait s'être entièrement tinté de rouge dans cette étendue de désolation.

\- Crois-tu qu'il y ai des survivants ? demanda mon ami.

\- Je ne pense pas mais nous devrions vérifier.

J'allais réveiller une petite poignée d'hommes afin qu'ils surveillent le bateau pendant que Thatch, deux autres frères et moi-même allions inspecter les restes du navire.

Nous montâmes à bord d'une petite embarcation à moteur nous permettant de naviguer aisément. Le paysage vu d'en bas était encore plus morbide.

\- On se croirait dans un cimetière flottant, grimaça un de mes frères.

Nous naviguions dans le silence, essayant de trouver quelques informations sur ce navire, des biens précieux ou des survivants. Bien qu'il me parût inconcevable de survivre à un tel carnage. En observant les morceaux de navire de plus près, je remarquais qu'il n'y avait aucun signe distinct. Ce genre de bateau détruit correspondait généralement soit à des navires de la marine soit à ceux de pirates. Mais dans le cas présent, les voiles étaient blanches, la coque n'avait pas la couleur bleue de la marine, et aucun drapeau n'était en vue. Nous avions beau chercher parmi les décombres, il semblerait que rien n'est survécu à ce massacre. Je finis par me résigner à rentrer.

\- On ne trouvera rien, faisons demi-tour, ordonnais-je.

Au moment où notre embarcation manœuvrait, j'aperçus un œil d'un bleu irréel nous observer.

\- Attendez ! hurlais-je. Là, regardez ! pointais-je du doigt.

Nous étions passé devant le prenant pour un cadavre. Mais en observant de plus près, la personne était agrippée à un morceau du mat qui flottait. Elle avait les cheveux poisseux de sang qui lui couvrait une bonne partie du visage, et seul son œil visible qui clignait faiblement indiquait qu'elle était encore en vie. Thatch se précipita à l'eau et nagea jusqu'au survivant. Il essaya de lui parler mais la personne ne réagit pas. Il agrippa sa taille et fit en sorte qu'elle s'accroche à son cou afin de la trainer jusqu'au bateau. Une fois arriver à notre hauteur, je tandis mes bras afin de hisser la personne à bord. Nous nous retrouvâmes nez à nez avec une jeune femme, je lui donnais à peine vingt ans. J'écarta ses mèches de cheveux foncés de son visage afin de mieux la voir. Et je pus constater avec effroi que son œil gauche d'une couleur rouge écarlate saignait abondamment recouvrant ainsi une bonne partie de son visage de sang épais. Outre son visage, elle avait des centaines de coupures sur tout le corps et sa main gauche était comme déchiqueté. J'avais rarement vu quelqu'un en si piteux état. C'était incroyable qu'elle soit encore en vie après tout le sang qu'elle avait dû perdre.

\- Il faut retourner au bateau immédiatement sinon elle ne survivra pas !

Aussitôt dit, notre embarcation partie à toute vitesse en direction du Moby Dick. J'enleva ma chemise et la pressa contre son œil en sang qui me semblait être la priorité à soigner.

Je n'attendis pas qu'on nous aide à remonter et me transforma en phœnix pour la remonter au plus vite. J'aboya des ordres pour que les infirmières soient réveillées et prépare immédiatement une salle pour opérer d'urgence. Le navire fut bientôt plein d'effervescence. Les uns couraient pour apporter le nécessaire pour l'opération, d'autres préparant des missions de reconnaissance afin de savoir si l'ennemi ayant provoquer ce massacre était toujours dans les parages, et des personnes furent assigner afin d'augmenter la protection du bateau. Tout ce remue-ménage avait fini par réveiller la plupart de mes frères, qui déboulaient des dortoirs me bombardant de questions. Je grognai, étant le médecin de bord, il fallait que je m'occupe au plus vite de la survivante.

\- Marco ! La salle d'intervention est prête ! m'interpella Sao l'infirmière en chef.

Je me ruai à sa suite avec Thatch transportant le corps fébrile de la jeune fille. En chemin nous rencontrâmes Ace sur le qui-vive.

\- Marco ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? On se fait attaquer ?

\- Non, mais ce n'est pas le moment Ace. Va dehors on t'expliquera la situation.

Il obtempéra face à ma mine grave et remonta le chemin inverse au notre. Une fois arriver dans la salle, les infirmières m'aidèrent à enfiler une blouse et un masque stérile pendant que Thatch déposait la fille sur la table d'opération. Elle continuait à perdre beaucoup de sang. Les infirmières réagirent immédiatement et commencèrent à l'oxygéner et arrêter les hémorragies. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre.

 _ **Voici le tout premier chapitre de ma première fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser un max de reviews afin que je sache ce qui vous a plus ou non !**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello à tous ! Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise :)**

 **Je tiens à signaler que mon premier chapitre faisait un peu "dark" mais que le ton des prochains chapitres sera plus léger le temps que toute l'intrigue et les relations entre les personnages se mettent en place.**

 **Un grand merci à ceux ayant mis mon histoire en Favorite et au review positive que vous avez pris le temps de m'écrire !**

Chapitre 2 : Le réveil de la Belle au Bois Dormant

Je ressortis de là, près de 4h plus tard. Quand je sortis sur le pont le soleil était déjà levé. J'arriva à me traîner jusqu'au réfectoire, la plus grande salle du navire, composé sur la droite d'un énorme bar faisant tout le long de la pièce et sinon agrémenté de vaste table en bois et de banc pour un côté convivial. Je m'écroulai près de mes frères à la table des commandants. À peine assis, une assiette copieuse de pancakes au sirop d'érable et de fruit frais, fut posé devant moi. À mon plus grand plaisir. Ils attendirent que je dévore mon petit déjeuner avant de m'assaillir de questions. J'étais tellement fatigué que je n'avais pas la moindre envie de répondre. Père entra soudainement dans la salle. Il s'avança à grand pas et vint s'installer sur la grande chaise installée au bout de notre table.

\- Eh bien mon fils, il semblerait que tu es eu une nuit mouvementée.

\- C'est le cas de le dire – yoi.

\- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je pris une grande inspiration, et me lança dans la narration des évènements de cette nuit. Tous m'écoutèrent attentivement, Thatch y allant de son petit commentaire quand il le sentait nécessaire. À la fin un lourd silence s'installa. Il fut brisé par Joz, l'homme diamant, qui pris la parole.

\- Les patrouilles n'ont retrouvé aucun autre survivant. Cette gamine a eu soit beaucoup de chance… Soit c'est un piège.

\- J'ai bien entendu réfléchi à cette éventualité, bien qu'elle ne semble ni faire partie de la Marine ni être une pirate. Pour avoir la conscience tranquille je l'ai attaché avec deux chaines en granit marin, rétorquai-je.

\- Il faudrait être bien fou pour n'envoyer qu'une gamine pour essayer de me tuer Gurararara ! Rigola Père.

Je le reconnaissais bien là, dans son insouciance. Cependant ce qui c'était passé était loin d'être anodin.

\- Et la fille, comment va-t-elle ? s'enquit Ace.

\- Je pense qu'elle survivra…surement, avançais-je peu sur de moi. Personne ne pourrait survivre à ce genre de blessures de base, c'est un miracle.

\- Tu te sous estimes surement Marco, affirma Vista.

Peut-être. Mais cette fille était une battante ça c'est sûr. Je me levai et décida d'aller faire une petite sieste bien méritée. Je rejoignis donc d'un pas las ma cabine de commandant. L'un des privilèges d'être commandant était d'avoir une chambre et une salle de bain privée. La mienne me reflétait bien. Spartiate avec le strict minimum. Un lit double en fer forgé contre le mur du fond, un grand bureau où je dessinais et rangeais mes cartes sur la droite, et une armoire avec mes quelques vêtements sur la gauche près du lit. Je me sentais toujours bien dans cette pièce, parfaite pour se reposer et faire le vide dans son esprit. Je m'effondrai tête la première sur le matelas et m'endormis aussitôt.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux j'étais pelotonné contre un de mes oreillers. Les rayons du soleil filtraient par le hublot me laissant deviner qu'on devait être en début d'après-midi. J'avais probablement raté le déjeuner mais tant pis. J'étirai doucement mes membres après avoir dormi dans cette position inconfortable. Mes muscles étaient un peu raides mais rien de bien méchant, cela devait être dû à la fatigue. Le visage de la jeune fille me revint immédiatement à l'esprit. Il était temps que j'ailler vérifier son état. Je supposais qu'elle n'avait toujours pas repris ses esprits sinon on m'aurait déjà réveillé. Mes pas me menèrent donc directement à l'infirmerie. J'entra sans toquer et bousculai malencontreusement Sao. Sao était notre infirmière en chef, l'expression une main de fer dans un gant de velours la définissait à la perfection. Mais il fallait au moins ça pour survivre dans un équipage composé exclusivement d'hommes, pirates qui plus est, dont le capitaine fait partie des 4 Empereurs. C'était une femme approchant la trentaine, la silhouette élancée. Des cheveux violets mi-long encadrait son visage hâlé et une paire de lunette réhaussait ses yeux verts aiguisés.

\- Ah Gomen (1) – yoi.

\- Pas de problème Marco taicho (2). J'allais justement vous chercher.

\- Il y a eu un problème avec la patiente ?

\- Non mais je pense qu'elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, elle a commencé à bouger et parler dans son sommeil.

\- Parler ?

\- Oui mais rien de très compréhensible.

\- Souka (3), Arigato (4). Tu peux y aller je prends le relais.

\- Merci, dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, et je me retrouvai seul avec notre jeune inconnue. Nous avions plusieurs pièces qui permettait de soigner les personnes selon la gravité. Cette pièce était la plus petite avec seulement trois lits une place, très simples ainsi qu'une multitude d'étagères et de commodes permettant de ranger le matériel médical. Je m'approchai de son lit et m'assis sur la chaise qui avait été mise à son chevet. Les infirmières avaient pris soin de la débarbouiller de tout le sang dont elle était recouverte auparavant, permettant de mieux détailler ses traits. Elle avait la peau très pâle. Un visage fin, avec un petit nez retroussé et des lèvres charnues. Ses cheveux bruns ondulés étaient mi-long arrivant légèrement au-dessous de ses épaules. Un épais bandage recouvrait la partie gauche de son visage et enserrait le haut de sa tête. Malgré cela on pouvait quand même dire que c'était une jolie femme. Elle était bien évidemment beaucoup trop jeune à mon goût, mais elle était indéniablement attirante. Son visage se contorsionna alors de douleur. Je vis ses lèvres remuées et son rythme de respiration se saccadé. Je m'approchai afin de mieux comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

\- Yamete (5)… Je ne veux pas… Aidez-moi…

Ses paroles étaient des supplications. Une larme solitaire vint creuser son visage. Je me sentis mal d'observer cela, ayant l'impression d'assister à quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû. Elle finit par se calmer et repris des inspirations tranquilles. J'attrapa un livre et me plongea dans une lecture sur les fonds marins, gardant un œil sur ma patiente.

Le soleil déclinait doucement dans le ciel, la pièce prenant des teintes orangées. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que je veillais sur la jeune femme et elle ne semblait pas se réveiller. Cela ne m'étonna guère, ses blessures étant nombreuses et ayant subi une intervention. Mais j'avais hâte qu'elle ouvre les yeux afin de nous raconter ce qu'il avait bien pu lui arriver. Après avoir bailler à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, je décidai d'aller chercher une infirmière pour prendre le relais. J'esquissa à peine un mouvement pour me relever, et je sentis plus que je ne vu un mouvement brusque sur ma gauche. La survivante c'était relevé d'un coup. Elle tenait le drap plaqué contre elle et me fixais d'un air méfiant de son unique œil. Son œil m'interpella encore une fois, il était d'un bleu profond indéfinissable, il semblait être habiter d'une volonté propre alternant entre différentes nuances. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver en face d'une bête sauvage avec tous ses sens en alerte. Je savais que les prochains gestes et paroles seraient décisif pour qu'elle se fasse une idée de si j'étais un danger immédiat ou non. Je me rassis doucement sur la chaise d'un air relaxé. Essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Bien dormi ? demandais-je avec ma fameuse expression détachée.

Son œil s'agrandit un instant, ne s'attendant surement pas à cette question. Elle se repris vite. Elle sembla hésiter à répondre, mais finit par esquisser un haussement d'épaule plutôt désinvolte au vu de la situation.

\- Je m'appelle Marco, je suis le premier commandant de la flotte de Barbe Blanche. Nous t'avons trouvé hier agrippée à des débris de navire.

\- Souka…

Elle se détendit légèrement et baissa la tête, fixant les draps. Elle ne semblait ni surprise ni choquée de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Son manque de réaction me laissait perplexe. Sa main droite encore valide, menotté avec du granit marin, vint toucher du bout des doigts le bandage comprimant son œil gauche.

\- Nous avons dû t'opérer tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, et tu as de nombreuses blessures.

Elle acquiesça, et souleva le drap afin de constater par elle-même les dégâts. Elle finit par soupirer bruyamment en se tournant vers moi. Elle bascula ses jambes hors du lit sans toutefois poser ses pieds par terre. Et heureusement car ses jambes n'avaient pas été épargné, elle ne tiendra pas debout toute seule avant au moins une semaine selon moi. Ce qu'elle fit ensuite me sidéra, mon flegme légendaire glissa de mon visage pour être remplacé par une expression incrédule. Elle avait posé ses mains sur ses genoux et s'était ensuite incliné profondément d'une manière très élégante, dans une position de remerciement très sérieuse.

\- dōmo arigatō gozaimashita (6).

\- Ah ne t'en fais pas c'est normal – yoi. On n'allait pas laisser une jeune femme au beau milieu de la mer quand même, répondis-je gêné par tant de cérémonie.

Elle se redressa humblement, elle avait une manière de se tenir très droite. Je me demandai un instant si elle ne faisait pas partir d'un rang élevé de la noblesse. Mais son comportement pouvait également être dû à son inconfort de se retrouver avec des inconnus de surcroît pirates.

\- Pas besoin de se comporter si formellement – yoi. On est plutôt relax comme équipage.

Elle sembla surprise, comme si elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Puis esquissa un fin sourire. C'est alors qu'un grondement sourd retentit. Ses joues s'empourprèrent de suite lorsque je compris que son estomac criait famine. Je pouffai intérieurement. Après une tenue si sérieuse, ce bruit sorti du tréfonds de ses entrailles ne collait absolument pas à la situation.

\- Bon je vais aller te chercher un bon repas chaud, cela doit faire un moment que tu n'as pas manger.

\- Je peux t'accompagner ?

\- Eh bien je ne pense pas que tu puisses tenir debout et d'ailleurs je ne te le recommanderai pas.

\- J'aimerais sortir… J'ai l'impression d'étouffer ici.

Et effectivement à ses dires je vis qu'elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise. Mon regard se posa sur les menottes en granit marin. Serait-ce une manière pour elle de s'échapper ? Bien sûr que non, dans l'état dans lequel elle était, elle ne pourrait pas aller bien loin seule. Après un court débat intérieur je finis par lui enlever ses menottes. De toute manière avec une bonne partie des commandants présent à bords elle ne serait pas en mesure de faire du mal à notre équipage. Je m'approchai d'elle et glissa son bras valide sur mes épaules afin de la soutenir.

\- Prête ?

\- Prête si tu es prêt, répondit-elle du tac au tac comme une vielle habitude.

Je la regardai du coin de l'œil pendant que nous avancions à petit pas. Lorsqu'elle m'avait répondu, son visage c'était comme illuminé pendant une fraction de seconde. Ce n'est pas pour me vanter mais j'ai toujours eu une bonne intuition sur les gens, arrivant facilement à cerner leur personnalité. Mais cette fille me déstabilisait quelque peu. Dans le peu d'échange que nous avons eu, elle avait eu tour à tour une attitude hostile, puis froide et enfin courtoise. Elle était peut-être lunatique après tout. Ou alors elle avait reçu un trop gros choc durant la bataille qui sait. Nous franchîmes le pas de la porte qui débouchait sur le pont promenade sur la gauche du Moby Dick. Je n'eut à peine le temps d'esquisser un pas qu'elle se penchait pour rejoindre la balustrade et s'y accoudé, le visage rayonnant de bonheur.

\- Ah ! Umi (7) ! Il n'y a rien de mieux, soupira-t-elle.

J'allais pour la gronder d'être si imprudente, quand je la vis perdre l'équilibre sur ses jambes encore trop faible, et … basculer du ponton. Mon cerveau se figea pendant une fraction de secondes. Mais ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi maladroite sérieusement ! Je me précipitai à sa suite, et bondit par-dessus bord. Je laissai mon fruit du démon se réveiller, me transformant en phœnix. La sensation de déployer mes ailes étant toujours aussi agréable. Je réussis à l'intercepter juste avant qu'elle ne plonge dans l'eau.

\- Accroche-toi bien ! eu-je le temps de lui dire avant de remonter dans le ciel.

Je me rendis compte que pour quelqu'un pas habituer à voler, je m'étais peut-être un peu emballer en remontant aussi haut dans le ciel, dépassant le nid d'observation du navire pourtant imposant. Elle ne tarda pas à me le confirmer quand elle se mit à hurler dans mes oreilles.

\- Au secouuuuuuuuurs !

\- Yoï ! Calme-toi !

\- Repose-moi ! Repose-moi !

Dans sa panique elle commença à s'agiter, relâchant sa prise au tour de mon cou.

\- Baka ! Si ça continue tu vas tom…

…ber. Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle dégringolait déjà dans le ciel. Mataku (8) ! Cette fille était une plaie ma parole. Et cette fois ce n'était pas dans la mer qu'elle allait finir mais en crêpe sur le pont principal. Je plongeai une nouvelle fois dans le ciel afin de sauver sa peau, la rattrapant à la taille avec mes serres. J'essaya de la déposer sur le pont avec le plus de délicatesse possible aux vues de notre position, sous les yeux interloqués de mes frères. Je suppose qu'à leur place je serais dans le même état d'incrédulité. Elle se redressa à genoux, se tenant la tête entre les mains. Je me posai à côté d'elle reprenant ma forme humaine. Alors que je me penchais pour lui demander si elle allait bien. Elle m'empoigna par la chemise, me retrouvant front contre front avec elle.

\- Temee (9) ! T'as voulu me tuer ou quoi ?!

Elle arborait un sourire crispé, et son œil écarquillé reflétait clairement qu'elle était en colère. Ça c'était la meilleure. Madame n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et elle me le reprochait.

\- Yoï ! Tout ça ne serait pas arriver si tu t'étais tenu tranquillement. Gaki (10).

Elle baissa la tête les joues rouges. Dans une forme de repentant pensais-je, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par gonfler ses joues et me tirer la langue. Elle m'exaspérait. Cette gamine j'allais l'étriper c'était sûr. Il n'y a rien qui me tape plus sur le système que les gamins mal élevés. Comment avais-pu ne serait-ce qu'une seconde penser qu'elle était une jeune femme attirante et élégante. Je mis mes poings de chaque côté de sa tête et lui frictionna vivement le crâne afin de la réprimander.

\- Eh ! T'es pas censé être médecin d'abord ? Et tu t'en prends à tes patients ! Ah bah bravo !

\- Je ne suis gentil qu'avec les personnes bien élevé, gamine – yoi.

\- Marco ? m'appela Thatch.

J'arrêta ma petite torture et me tourna vers mon ami qui étais avec Ace et Izou.

\- Elle a essayé de s'enfuir ? demanda Izou méfiant.

\- Non cette idiote est passé par-dessus bord j'ai dû la repêcher, soupirais-je las.

À mes paroles mes frères commandant partirent dans un grand fou rire, imaginant la scène pour le moins comique. Je sentis son regard noir braqué contre mon dos. Mais ne lui prêta grandement attention. Si elle avait assez d'énergie pour s'agiter et s'égosiller c'est qu'elle était en forme et en moins mauvais état que ce que je pensais. Je dis aux autres de reprendre leur activité et ne pas s'occuper d'elle. Je m'assis sur les escaliers qui nous servaient de banc aussi, faisant tout le tour du pont, accompagné des trois autres commandants. Je comptais bien attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'excuse ou me demande poliment un service.

\- Tu comptes la faire mariner longtemps ? Elle me fait de la peine, dit Izou.

\- Ne vous laissez pas avoir par son air innocent, c'est une vrai casse pied.

\- Elle est mignonne à bouder comme ça en plein milieu du pont, commenta Thatch.

\- On dirait une gamine oui, rigola Ace.

\- Yoï ! T'es mal placé pour parler, t'es encore un gamin toi aussi, répondis-je en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

\- Aho ! Je suis bien plus mature quand même, dit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Oh il boude aussi, on va avoir un petit couple de gamin à bord si ce n'est pas mignon, rigola Izou à son tour. Déclenchant notre hilarité.

\- Certainement pas, je préfère largement les femmes plus mature et plantureuse.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr.

Nous passâmes l'après-midi assis au même endroit, nous avions fini par commencer une partie de poker et l'alcool coulait à flot. D'autres de nos frères se joignirent à nous. Je surveillais toujours du coin de l'œil notre invitée mais elle ne semblait guère s'intéressé à nous. Elle c'était étendue sur le dos et contemplait le ciel. Son visage restant neutre. Ce qui me surpris le plus fut qu'Ace, bien qu'ayant déclaré étant peu intéressé, lui jetais des coups d'œil de temps en temps et à chaque fois qu'il le faisait son visage se rembrunissait durant quelques instants avant de se replonger dans notre partie avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

 **Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, cela me fait très plaisir et me permets de m'améliorer.**

 **Aussi j'ai mis pas mal de mots japonais que j'apprécie vous trouverez ci dessous les traductions. Est-ce que cela vous plaît ? Ou au contraire vous gêne ?**

1 Gomen = Désolé

2 Taicho = commandant/capitaine

3 Souka = je vois

4 Arigato = merci

5 Yamete = Arrête

6 Remerciement très formel

7 Umi = la mer

8 Mataku = Ce n'est pas possible (en mode blasé -_-)

9 Temee = Enfoiré

10 Gaki = gamine


End file.
